fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Gumball
Grand Theft Gumball is a game made by Exotoro. It was created in response to this blog. It is a spin-off of the Fighters of Lapis series, taking place in a different timeline where the Titans were activated. Gameplay Grand Theft Gumball has a number of different levels, each with missions and a unique plot. Each world varies in size and mission types, with Elmore being most similar to a typical Grand Theft Auto city, while Zomboth is a zombie infested wonderland. When traveling by foot, the player character can walk, run, and perform three types of attacks: a normal kick, a jumping kick, and a smashing move. Each character has a special ability that is unique to them, which may or may not have to do with combat. To drive, the player can either commandeer one of the vehicles that litter the road, a feature taken from Grand Theft Auto III, or use a phone booth to select a car. The game's driving missions are also similar to those of Grand Theft Auto III. In both games, the player races against other characters, collects items before a timer runs out, and wrecks other cars. Playable characters can be switched at any time. During boss fights, they are all close by and present, while in the worlds themselves they are separated. Every character has a variety of things they do when they are not being controlled, similar to Grand Theft Auto V. By the second world, you have to choose up to five people that you will switch to on a moment's notice. They can be swapped out at any time through the menu. When not attempting a storyline mission, players can free-roam, giving them the ability to do activities. Side missions such as locating and destroying criminals in the police car database or participating in street races can keep the player occupied for hours. You have the capability of destroying things and committing various crimes for fun. Plot Prologue Gumball and Darwin wake up 90 years into the future, where they were mysteriously cryogenically frozen. They learn that three "Titans" are attacking what is left of the worlds. Elmore, which has become some what of a safe haven, is their next target. They learn they own a decent sized house with two cars. The game now shifts to Gumball's story. Elmore: Gumball's Story Gumball heads into the streets of Elmore to find out that he has nearly 100,000 dollars in interest after sleeping for 90 years. He deposits the money. Two thugs come up to him, attempting to take the money. Using his ability to see other people as candy, he eats them. He gets an invitation to go to a cannibalistic cult. Elmore: Darwin's Story Darwin heads towards the more rural parts of Elmore, where he is handed a sack of money and the police find him holding it, believing he is involved. Using his ability to calm the police, he walks free with the money. He find it is nearly 100,000 dollars. He heads to Taco Bell to spend the money but finds out that Taco Bell now uses people as food. He stops a kid named Dipper from eating the Tacos. Elmore: Meet-Up Gumball, Darwin, and Dipper meet up and decide that they should save the worlds from destruction from the Titans. Before they can get to the next world, Robert stops them. At this point in the game play, you can switch to Gumball, Dipper, and Darwin. After defeating Robert, they land in the zombie infested Zomboth. They head to a bunker where they meet Juliet Starling, who chainsaws her way through the zombies. Zomboth They discover that the zombies are being made by a company named Umbrella. They must infiltrate the factory to stop it from creating zombies. They disguise themselves as toxic waste workers and get in. There they meet Helena Harper, who is also planning to shut it down. As they head to the control room, they meet Nemesis. After fighting Nemesis, they turn off the switch, and the portal for the next world opens. Cybertron They arrive on Cybertron, where they come across Optimus Prime fighting the forces of Decipticons and Stormtroopers. They learn that the titan Zelflux is coming to destroy this world and that they must defeat him. They hijack X-Wings and head to the nearby Death Star. After infiltrating the Death Star, they aim the laser at Zelflux, severely weakening him. They must fight off the titan. After defeating the Titan they get a Blue Key. Shinigami Realm Gumball and the others arrive in the Shinigami realm, where they find Light who is currently trying to find a guy named Kira. Gumball manages to bump into Kira, solving the case. However, he bumps into Strass, which sets her off on a killing mode. After defeating Strass, the portal to the next world opens. Land of Ooo Finn and Jake are the only two characters you control in this section at the start. They learn that the portal has malfunctioned for their world, causing a group of people to get stuck. Finn and Jake go into a dungeon and fix the portal, allowing Gumball's group to enter the Land of Ooo. Finn learns the Lich is back, but before he can even find out where he is the group is stuck under the gaze of King Worm. After defeating King Worm in the dream, they go to the Candy Kingdom and find where the Lich is thanks to Princess Bubblegum. To find the Lich, Finn is required to wear the Smart Glasses and open it up using a fourth dimensional cube. They find Marceline who's house has been sucked up the Lich, who has the bag of holding. They get sucked up into the bag and have to fight the Lich in the Citadel. After defeating the Lich, the portal to the sixth world opens. Middle Zealand The End Epilogue Playable Characters Vehicles Costumes Missions Bosses There is a boss in each world. They must be defeated to open the gate way to the next world. Box Arts Gtgbx?.png|Cover for Wii U version. Category:Spin-offs Category:Mature Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Weird Crossovers Category:Umbrella Games